Happy New Year
by criminalmindsfan7
Summary: Just a short JJ/Rossi fic. JJ and Rossi are both working late on New Year's Eve, trying to take their minds off the fact that they are alone.


Happy New Year

David Rossi finished up his final file of the night, before letting out a long sigh, glancing up at the clock, 23.40. He didn't usually stay this late, but tonight was New Year's Eve and he just wanted something to take his mind off the idea of starting the New Year alone. So it was either go home and drink away his sorrows or stay late and work the evening away.

The male profiler packed away his belonging, before locking up his office for the night. He was about to head home, when he spotted a glow coming from another office. Rossi headed towards the lit up office and knocked lightly on the open door, slightly startling the blonde inside.

"Sorry." He apologized softly, witnessing as the media liaison wiped away the few tears that had escaped her beautiful blue eyes. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't." JJ quickly composed herself. If it wasn't for the fact that he had seen the tears himself, he wouldn't have even known that she had been crying.

"Are you okay?" Rossi moved further into his colleague's office. He waited patiently for her to answer, but when all she did was stare off into space, he tried a different question. "What are you doing here so late?"

"What are you doing here so late?" She repeated the question back to him, her tone bland.

"I asked you first."

She scoffed at that. "What are you 12?"

"Why are you avoiding my questions?"

"I'm not. Yes, I'm okay and I'm here so late because I have a lot of work to do." A small tear ran down her cheek and she turned away from the man before her. "Is that a good enough answer for you, Rossi? Or do you have any more questions?"

"I take it Will has Henry this evening?"

"Just leave me alone." She practically whispered, refusing to look at the older agent.

"I would, if that was what you really wanted." He informed her.

"Don't tell me what I fucking want, Rossi!" She spat, finally locking eyes with Dave. "You don't have a clue what I want."

"Actually, I do. You're here working late to take your mind of the fact that you are alone. You don't want…"

"FUCK YOU!" JJ picked the pencil holder up from her desk, launching it across the small room, towards Dave, before exploding into tears.

David Rossi dodged the flying object, before striding over to the now weeping agent and pulling her into his arms. He easily fought off her attempts to pull away from him and held her close until she stopped fighting and allowed herself to sob loudly into the older agent's chest.

It wasn't until JJ heard the sound of fireworks and cheering coming from outside, that she lifted her head from Dave's shoulder and dragged her eyes up to meet his.

He offered her a small smile and noted the way her eyes flickered between his eyes and his lips.

That was all the invitation he needed. He leaned his head down slowly, making sure she had time to pull away if she wanted to, before his lips pressed softly against hers. He left them there for just a second, before releasing her lips and whispering in her ear. "Happy New Year, Jennifer."

Before Dave knew what was happening, JJ's lips collided fiercely with his own, this kiss a lot hungrier than the first one they shared.

When JJ pulled back this time, Dave took her face into his hands and wiped away the remaining tears from her cheeks.

The pair stayed in silence for a short while, both unsure of what to say to the other.

"I don't want to be alone anymore." JJ breathed out almost silently, but Dave heard her.

"Neither do I. You don't have to be alone, Jennifer." He assured her. "_We_ don't have to be alone."

JJ smiled up at him.

"So, what do you say, think you can take a chance on an old timer?" He chuckled quietly.

"Not just any old timer." She informed him, with a smirk, before bringing her lips to his once more. They engaged in a tender kiss, different to either of the kisses they had shared earlier. When she pulled back, she spoke again. "Only you. Happy New Year, David."


End file.
